


Дорогая Венди!

by love_and_ashes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Letters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_ashes/pseuds/love_and_ashes
Summary: Ей никогда никто не писал писем, в шутку пожаловалась она как-то Дипперу после просмотра очередного кинофильма.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Дорогая Венди!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Gravity Falls. Большое спасибо команде за бетинг и комментарии.

_«Дорогая Венди!» — читает она, и где-то внутри вспыхивает солнечная искорка._

Ей никогда никто не писал писем, в шутку пожаловалась она как-то Дипперу после просмотра очередного кинофильма. Действие происходило где-то веке этак в восемнадцатом; большую часть времени главный герой старательно кромсал вампиров, но между делом успевал писать героине длинные письма, на которые та упорно не отвечала.

Диппер смутился, чуточку покраснел, прошептал себе под нос что-то, что Венди старательно не расслышала, и сказал:  
— Хочешь, я буду тебе писать? Ну... когда лето кончится, я имею в виду...

Венди шутливо щёлкнула пальцем по козырьку его бейсболки.

— Ну конечно, ты будешь писать мне, глупый. На фейсбуке. Только это не то.

— Да нет, я не об этом... — тут Венди опять пришлось на какое-то время оглохнуть, пока Диппер общался сам с собой.

Впрочем, она и так знала, что именно он предложит. Стала бы она затевать этот разговор, если б не знала наверняка?..

_«Дорогая Венди!» — Диппер пишет ей два раза в неделю, по средам и субботам, пишет длинные, подробные письма, точь-в-точь как в том кино; и не важно даже, что большую часть из того, о чём пишет, он уже рассказывал в чате на фейсбуке. Совсем не важно._

_Венди обычно отвечает ему в тот же день, вечером. Иногда на следующий — чтобы он не подумал чего-нибудь лишнего._

Она, разумеется, всё понимала; в конце концов, не вчера родилась на свет — ей уже было целых пятнадцать. Как только Диппер глянул на неё тогда, впервые попросив затусить вместе с её друзьями, — так сразу всё и поняла. У него, конечно, не горело в глазах никаких огней, как пишут во всяких дурацких любовных романах. Но всё и так было ясно.

Но с Диппером было легко и весело — не то что с другими влюблёнными парнями, что смотрели на неё с каким-то голодным упрёком, то и дело пытаясь невзначай приобнять. Диппер ничего от неё не добивался, не требовал, не обвинял; только однажды, в тот день, когда сорвал ей свидание с Робби...

Но Венди не любила об этом вспоминать.

_Тёплый сентябрь сменяется октябрём, дороги в Гравити Фоллз застилают разноцветные сухие листья. Венди убирает их с крыльца Хижины Чудес и вспоминает, как летом они сидели здесь с Диппером и болтали обо всякой ерунде; и едва покончив с работой, достаёт из кармана смартфон, открывает электронную почту..._

_«Дорогая Венди!» — она работает в Хижине на полставки, с середины дня и до вечера, и, сидя за прилавком, то и дело перечитывает тайком письмо, придумывая ответ. Это и правда куда интересней, чем бездумный обмен смайликами в чате._

— И всё-таки он тебе нравится, нравится, правда? — подпрыгивая на цыпочках от нетерпения, Мейбл лукаво заглядывала Венди в глаза.

Венди промолчала. Всё, что ответишь Мейбл на подобный вопрос, впоследствии будет использовано в самых ужасающих целях — так что лучше молчать, во всяком случае, пока твой воротник не оказался зажат мёртвой хваткой. Венди это знала прекрасно. 

И ей повезло — как раз в тот момент за Мейбл зашли подружки, так что воротник остался абсолютно цел. Венди смахнула разноцветной метёлкой пыль с верхней полки и улыбнулась чему-то своему.

Ей нравился Диппер. Конечно, ей нравился Диппер. Встречаться с ним было, конечно, невозможно — ему же всего двенадцать; но он ей нравился, действительно, нравился, в самом лучшем смысле, и Венди думала даже иногда, что будь Диппер того же возраста, как Робби, скажем, — он бы нравился ей куда меньше. Они бы встречались — недели две, как с Робби, — потом она бы его бросила, он бы начал закидывать её смсками, звонить по ночам, и совсем, совсем перестал бы ей нравиться.

Но возраст Диппера полностью исключал возможность столь печального исхода.

_«Дорогая Венди!» — теперь он пишет ей трижды в неделю, и эти строчки поразительным образом греют её посреди колючего юного ноября. Посетителей в Хижине — всё меньше, они приходят в скучных чёрных пальто и шапках, надвинутых по самые брови, и Венди ловит себя на том, что ей не хватает летней пестроты._

_В фейсбук она заходит всё реже, да и не задерживается там надолго. С соседскими ребятами теми же смайликами проще обмениваться в реале. А с Диппером интересней общаться только письмами: так бывает — когда слов вроде бы произнесено меньше, а сказано — гораздо больше._

И Венди не знала, чем ещё приправить слово «друзья», чтобы Диппер понял — она имеет в виду только хорошее; чтобы не было этого противного вкуса ненужности, что вяз на зубах у всех её бывших парней. Чёртовы слова — вечно они одинаковые, вечно те же самые; но Диппер — не одинаковый, не такой же, как её парни. Диппер — особенный. Диппер — это Диппер.

Он всегда будет для неё Диппером, единственным в своём роде, а не каким-то там просто влюблённым в неё другом. Но Венди упорно не покидало ощущение, что в английском слишком мало слов, чтобы всё это передать.

_«Привет, Венди!» — читает она, и где-то внутри ощущает противный укол тревоги._

_Венди заходит на фейсбук. По вторникам, четвергам и субботам она всегда делает это после того, как проверит почту._

_Венди заходит на фейсбук и узнаёт, что у Диппера Пайнса появилась девушка._


End file.
